rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Слои Бездны
Разделение Думаю, когда работа по добавлению будет закончена, эта статья также станет кандидатом на разделение %) EvilCat 10:12, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) : Это очевидно. --Radaghast Kary 10:27, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ну а зачем сейчас-то ставить плашку? Чтобы удобнее было потом всем объяснять, что «нужно разделить» вовсе не означает, что статью нужно разделить сейчас, а что её нужно будет разделить когда-нибудь потом? --Radaghast Kary 10:46, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Ну, мы вроде не Википедия и у нас пока нет плашек «если в течение недели никто не выскажется, статья будет удалена!!!» %) В то же время кроме шаблона у нас нет таких, которые бы говорили о текущем процессе работы над статьёй, да и правильно: это же вики, здесь лучше написать полстатьи, чем не написать ничего. Так что ни плашка не означает «нужно немедленно разделить!», ни то, что статья редактируется кем-либо, не означает «не трогайте, пока я работаю!». :: Но вообще в плашке можно сделать поле для комментария. Сделать? EvilCat 10:55, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) Ещё одна вещь, которую можно сделать для снижения лишнего объёма — это перевести описания слоёв, о которых известно мало, с карточкоподобной формы на простое повествование, возможно, в общем списке слоёв. Такой список, дающий краткую информацию по всем известным слоям, будет очень полезен. Вообще в вики желательно придерживаться изложения в виде текста, а не списка (кроме статей-списков). EvilCat 12:06, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) А то! Я, когда за неё брался, не представлял объёма этого бегемота, которого тяну из болота. Как бы её удобнее разделить — конечно, основательный вопрос… Про спискообразный вариант — дело в том, что в сети вообще относительно мало описаний Бездны со ссылкой на источники (а в рунете с детальным указанием источников статьи мне и вовсе не встречались — притом, что со слоями вообще кошмар, отличить фанатские поделки и ранние редакции от поздних можно не всегда). Потому хотелось бы сохранить структуру со ссылкой на источник в конце… Геометр Теней : Для этого можно будет использовать сноску или шаблон , чтобы название материала было видно сразу в тексте %) : Кстати, я давно мечтала о списке всех известных слоёв Бездны. EvilCat 15:55, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) :: «No sage or scholar claims to have visited or catalogued each of the layers» © MotP. --Radaghast Kary 08:28, марта 13, 2011 (UTC) : Ты осторожнее, дядя Гномомер, с интернетовскими описаниями — я уже как-то натыкался на вполне правдоподобные, которые ссылались на что-то там и даже на конкретную страницу, но потом я был весьма обескуражен, не найдя ничего подобного ни на той странице, ни на соседних. --Radaghast Kary 17:02, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Если есть конкретика — ты мне, дядя, скажи, я посмотрю. Тут у меня под вопросом пока вроде только Wyrmblood, который в некоторых источниках Wormblood и первоначальный источник (не пересказ) найти мне пока не удалось. Если там где отсебятина — постараюсь удалить. А вообще кликну клич где-нибудь после выходных, авось набегут наши демонофилы и вообще ролевики со стажем, а то сам всё проверить не смогу в приличные сроки… Геометр Теней 04:39, марта 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Когда появляется конкретика, я и сам могу посмотреть и отредактировать ;) Так что это я так, предупреждаю о возможных подводных камнях. --Radaghast Kary 08:28, марта 13, 2011 (UTC) : Собственно, основная масса готова. Будут дополняться и уточняться описания, но у меня пока всё — остальные известные мне слои описаны или в неканонических источниках, вроде гринрониновской Book of Fiends, или перемещены и слиты с описанными в более поздних изданиях. (Есть ещё несколько неидентифицируемых слоёв — есть описание, нет номера — но их вставлять, думаю, не стоит). Готов выслушать предложения по поводу разделения — а то втрое перекрыт рекомендуемый объём… Геометр Теней 11:23, марта 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Как «антиразделитель» выскажусь: разбитая на части статья потеряет смысл. Бездна представляет собой единое целое, даже если её слои не всегда непосредственно связаны друг с другом. Заводить категорию «Слои Бездны» и в ней статьи «Первый слой Бездны»… «Шестьсот шестьдесят шестой слой Бездны»… по-моему, нецелесообразно. Сам по себе объём статьи не должен рассматриваться как криминал. Gereint 11:42, марта 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Всё пучком, никто не предлагает разделение ради разделения %) А если что-то такое предлагается, то не бездумно. EvilCat 11:58, марта 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Я бы почитала и обо всех этих слоях. Это же энциклопедическая статья, а не руководство по канону %) По-моему, отсутствие номера не делает слой неинтересным, и тем более интересно, какие слои пропали в процессе развития канона… :: Предлагаю сделать следующее: ::# Сделать общий список всех слоёв с краткой информацией. Те слои, о которых известны только номер, название, краткая характеристика и источник, будут достаточно описаны в этом списке. ::# В заголовках под списком дать описания слоёв, о которых информации больше. Слои, о которых информация составляет абзац, будут достаточно описаны таким образом. ::# Описания всех слоёв перевести со списковой формы на повествовательную. Тогда станет ясно, есть ли слои, количество информации по которым тянет на отдельную стать. :: Предлагая — делай. Но в ближайшие две недели я скорее всего не смогу заняться ничем масштабным… Если до меня не успеют, постараюсь сделать после этого. EvilCat 11:49, марта 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Не вижу, что не так со списковой формой элементов списка, которым де-факто является статья. В остальном почти согласен: можно начать с тех слоёв, про которые написано внезапно на две страницы, есть перечень достопримечательностей, история перехода слоя из лап в когти и так далее — такую информацию легко будет выцепить в отдельную статью, на которую здесь дать ссылку и оставить краткое, на пару фраз в каждый пункт, описание. Если делать именно так, то статья не потеряет смысл, как верно высказался выше Герейнт, и при этом не будет перегружена разбалансирующей её информацией. --Radaghast Kary 12:36, марта 21, 2011 (UTC) Списковая форма По запросу объясняю, чем повествовательная форма лучше полностью списковой. Список следует использовать там, где в нём есть естественная необходимость: для перечисления однородных вещей, если информации слишком много для одного предложения. В частности, недостатки списковой формы удобно перечислить списком %) * Читабельность. Вертикальный промежуток между пунктами списка лишь немного больше, чем между строчками, тогда как промежуток между абзацами гораздо заметнее. Когда много текста упаковано в список, это выглядит как стена текста. * Формат. Для краткой информации в едином формате лучше использовать карточку . Если несколько блоков данных записываются в одинаковом списковом формате, то пользы это может принести меньше, чем можно предположить. По текущей статье хорошо видно, что не у всех слоёв заполнены все пункты. Незаполненные пункты только занимают место, уменьшают количество информации на экран. По некоторым слоям, вероятно, можно было бы сказать что-то не вписывающееся в формат, однако формат отсекает такое мышление. Наконец, жирные названия граф перетягивают на себя внимание, в то время как в здоровом списке жирность, если применяется, должна выделять сами элементы списка (см. этот список). Infobox решает эту проблему тем, что все значения граф выровнены по вертикали и отделены от названий граф. * Другие недостатки списковой формы относятся к спискам вроде этого или этого, каких у нас не встречается. Если в двух словах, то от списковости страдает связанность текста и количество информации (если краткость пунктов используется для решения проблемы читабельности списка). Смотрите ссылки пока возможно, я же когда-нибудь вычитаю эти статьи %) EvilCat 13:01, марта 21, 2011 (UTC) А, да. В списковых статьях ещё может использоваться табличная форма — см. Список истинных драконов в D&D. Она полезна тем, что данные расположены по горизонтали («Номер: 666» не занимает целую строку) и могут быть упорядочены по разным значениям. EvilCat 13:03, марта 21, 2011 (UTC) Четвёрочная Бездна Кстати, действительно, в статье ни слова о том, что это только космология Великого Колеса. Предлагаю в итоговом варианте также сделать заготовку раздела для четвёрочной Бездны либо создать неоднозначность Слои Бездны из Великого Колеса / Слои Бездны из как-там-называется-космология-четвёрки. Первый вариант мне нравится больше, потому что я ожидаю много свободного места в статье после выполнения плана выше. EvilCat 12:48, марта 24, 2011 (UTC) Ещё несколько слоёв, упомянутых в Грейхок Вики В статье Abyss в Грейхок вики список слоёв в основном совпадает, но там есть ещё несколько не упомянутых у нас — к сожалению, без указаний источников (для кого с ходу удалось найти — указываю): * 81 — The Blood Shallows, contested realm. * 92 — Ulgurshek (источник: The Inner Planes; см. также ). * 100 — The Barrens (Oublivae’s realm). * 142 — Lifebane, realm of the god Chemosh from the Dragonlance setting. (2nd edition AD&D) (источник: Planes of conflict). * 444 — Morass of the adarus. * 518 — Melantholep possible name of the nesting grounds of the chole dragons, or perhaps an unknown demon prince who rules the layer. * 519 — March of the Pierced Men (источник: упомянут в Complete Divine, стр. 127, но без номера; источник номера — ?). * 548 — Garavond, Haagenti’s realm (источник: вроде бы Dragon #337 «Demonomicon of Iggwilv», page 47). * 550 — Forest of Living Tongues (источник: упомянут в Complete Divine, стр. 127, но без номера; источник номера — ?). Gereint 20:10, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) : Уточнения: :* 100-й слой The Barrens с его лордом вылетает, это из «Демономикона» 4-й редакции. :* 444-й слой: Monster Manual V, стр. 21. Имя и владыка слоя не указаны, но упомянуто про его населённость демонами адару (отсюда, видимо, неофициальное название, указанное в GWiki). :* 548-й слой: изучил указанную статью в «Дрэгон», но не нашёл там никаких упоминаний номера и названия этого слоя. Источник, видимо, был указан неверно. : Gereint 19:07, мая 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Ага, спасибо - постараюсь поправить. У меня, к сожалению, скончался архив Dragon-ов, так что пока не восстановлю, не смогу точно проверить все источники... Геометр Теней 09:38, мая 27, 2011 (UTC) Названия слоёв Слои — вроде не организации, а географические названия, так что на русском они должны писаться с больших букв, как Гусь Хрустальный (а не Гусь хрустальный или гусь Хрустальный). Никто не против, если я исправлю? EvilCat 11:36, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) : Опять любимая проблема больших букв в переводной географии… Город Красная Поляна, но улица Чистые пруды. К какой категории отнести слой «Жгучие воды»? Gereint 11:42, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Это где такая улица? В правилах русского языка, не только на грамоте.ру, но и у Розенталя, совершенно чёткие правила по этому поводу. При том, что вообще в области больших букв правила в русском не очень чёткие. EvilCat 11:47, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Я из Розенталя и цитирую. Параграф 17 «Географические названия», п. 2. Gereint 11:53, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: Наверное, я нажала не на ту кнопку в портале миров… Приду домой — посмотрю. :::: Если честно, за последний год я узнала, что правила языка молчат очень во многих областях. Увы. EvilCat 12:03, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) : Розенталь говорит, что Белая Церковь с большой потому, что на самом деле она не церковь, а город, а Кузнецкий мост с малой потому, что даже если сейчас там не мост, то он там когда-то был. То есть таки Забытая земля, Железные пустоши и всё такое прочее. Кроме того, когда речь идёт о метафизике, фиг поймёшь, на самом деле там почесть/сердце/истина или понарошку. Поэтому предлагаю считать, что на 57 слое демоны действительно познают истину, а на 17 получают почести, и писать везде и всегда по-нормальному (первая буква названия — большая, остальные мелкие, кроме имён). --Radaghast Kary 12:30, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Напротив, это не нормально потому, что никак не отделяется от остального текста. Если бы названия были в кавычках — было бы понятно, если бы курсивом — да, все с большой буквы — да, а если только первое слово с большой буквы — непонятно, где кончается название и начинается просто художественный текст. Уверена, что именно поэтому географические названия так и пишутся. Особенно обрати внимание на название «Эта адская дыра». Тут либо с больших букв, либо через дефисы. EvilCat 12:55, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Также я думаю, что даже если слой называется «Такое-то М/море» и состоит из воды, это не означает, что сам слой — море. Слои — это же отдельные измерения, не находящиеся друг на другом в трёхмерном пространстве, а параллельные в N-мерном. Если мы откроем планету, состоящую из воды, её не назовёт «Такое-то море» — в тексте будет казаться, что речь о море на поверхности какой-нибудь планеты. EvilCat 12:59, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Про это как раз пример с Кузнецким мостом: я вот до прочтения этого параграфа в Розентале так и не знал бы, что моста там уже нет. И чё? А название «That Hellhole» в любом языке странно вне зависимости от написания — но мы не корректоры, а энциклопедисты, поэтому наше дело авторов не критиковать, а документировать. --Radaghast Kary 17:28, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: Если мы не сможем придти к общему мнению, предлагаю в статьях пользоваться исключительно английскими названиями — но разве это будет хороший вариант? Нет, но по-моему лучший, чем «Абракадабрус правит Морем черепов железной рукой». EvilCat 05:48, октября 21, 2011 (UTC) Я сейчас обстоятельно изучаю вопрос правописания таких нестандартных вещей в русском языке. Времени после работы остаётся мало, так что закончу не скоро — наверное, к середине декабря. Тогда постараюсь представить вам серию текстов, опирающихся на всяческие авторитетные источники. EvilCat 05:49, ноября 11, 2011 (UTC) Текущее разделение Я правильно понимаю, что мы её раздёргаем по статьям с шаблонами, а тут текста не будет вовсе? Соответственно, в статье Бездна останутся ссылки на названия? Сводного списка оставлять не будем? Геометр Теней (обсуждение) 15:40, марта 23, 2015 (UTC) : я открыт к предложениям. лично мне виделось таким образом, что категория будет для того, по чему есть статьи, список будет с описаниями (которые заполняются один раз через шаблон и потом используются как в соответствующей статье с карточкой/картинкой, а в самой статье Бездна будет просто рассказ о количестве слоёв и ссылка сюда. возможно, куда-то отдельно может пойти сводка о различиях между редакциями и источниками, когда где-то 113, а где-то 133. после этого либо параллельно с этим можно будет заняться дополнением конкретных статей по мере желания и нахождения материалов (примерно как с божествами, когда у Морадина есть всё, что его борода только может пожелать, у Зевса и Посейдона есть неплохая подборка картинок и общая структура, у Рао есть только плашка, а у Кали вообще нифига нет, и любого из них можно взять отдельно и дополнить/переписать, не заморачиваясь стокилобайтным монстром). меня лично такие монстры пугают и отвлекают, потому что взявшись за один подподподраздел, трудно удержаться от того, чтобы «чуть-чуть» поисправлять ошибки там и тут, и вот пять часов спустя ты рад тому, что уже обработал почти треть, и одновременно проклинаешь тот день, когда ты сел за баранку этого пылесоса. могу только догадываться, как колбасит потенциальных участников с вики-стажем лет на десять меньше моего ;) : из списка и таблицы я бы всё-таки предпочёл список — он гибче, да и таблица на пицот строк может у некоторых девайсов/браузеров вызывать когнитивный диссонанс. таблицу тоже можно, но тогда хочется уже полный функционал с кучей столбцов, сортировкой, фильтрацией и прочим, и я не уверен, что это надо делать на вики. таблицу из Бездны пока не трогаю, по ней можно будет пробежаться в последний момент и всё перепроверить. кстати, мой нынешний вариант через тоже плох, потому что хочется поиска по номеру стандартными средствами, а браузеры, как оказалось, внутри номеров списков не ищут. печалька: придётся возвращаться на * xxx: title. --Radaghast Kary (обсуждение) 18:46, марта 23, 2015 (UTC)